Gotta go to Work
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: "Tidak ...! pokoknya tidak boleh!" / "Nanti perusahaan ayahku bangkrut jika kau terus-terusan melarangku pergi bekerja begini, Troublesome." / "Nanti perusahaan ayahku bangkrut jika kau terus-terusan melarangku pergi bekerja begini, Troublesome." / for SIFD2015 - Born to Love!


_Gotta go to Work._

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY © ME.

A ShikaIno FanFiction || 2015

Romance, Drama.

Teenagers+.

AU-setting with Crack pair.

Dedicated for ShikaIno FanDays 2015 – Born to Love! Spread your love with ShikaIno! longLive ShikaIno!

* * *

Duh, ya.

Shikamaru sedikit pusing dengan keadaan ini, keadaan di mana wanitanya merengek tak mau ditinggalkan, padahal ia harus segera pergi ke kantor. _Hell_ , kerjaannya menunggu di sana, bertumpuk-tumpuk minta diselesaikan. Sementara kini jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan, ngaret dua jam dari niatnya untuk ke kantor lebih awal, cepat menyelesaikan seabrek pekerjaannya, dan pulang lebih cepat agar bisa kembali berduaan dengan sang istri.

Namun, tingkah sang nyonya Nara membatalkan niatnya. Dasar, _mendokusai_.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh pergi kerja!" ia dekap erat lengan suaminya, wajahnya ia tekuk, bibirnya mengerucut, kontras sekali dengan wajah sang suami yang tampak malas.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ino ..."

"Tidak ...! pokoknya tidak boleh!" Ino menggeleng kuat-kuat, mendekap lengannya erat-erat.

"Nanti perusahaan ayahku bangkrut jika kau terus-terusan melarangku pergi bekerja begini, _Troublesome_." Shikamaru menggerutu, bosan dengan tingkah laku sang wanita.

"Tch. Kita ini pengantin baru, Shika~ kuyakin ayah pasti mengerti, kok." Ino tetap keukeuh. Ia tidak mau kalau hari-harinya sebagai pengantin baru harus diganggu dengan pekerjaan sang suami. Ia saja bisa kok cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit besar Konoha selama sebulan. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak bisa? Padahal kan, perusahaan itu milik ayahnya sendiri. Menyebalkan!

 _Hell_ , apakah itu bisa dijadikan alasan? Oke, memang benar kalau ia dan putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu baru menikah tiga minggu yang lalu. dan selama seminggu itu ia dan Ino habiskan pergi mengelilingi beberapa kota besar seperti Kiri, Suna, dan Ame. Apa kurang?

"Ayah bisa-bisa memecatku kalau aku pakai alasan itu untuk bolos masuk kerja, Ino." Shikamaru menanggapi dengan malas. Rasa-rasanya, ia akan berdebat panjang lebar dengan sang istri. Hah, merepotkan sekali.

Ino merengut. "Mana ada! Kau kan izin, bukan bolos. Apa susahnya, sih?" ia melepas lengan Shikamaru, menggeser posisi duduknya dari sang suami, lalu sejurus kemudian melipat lengan di depan dada. Mulai ngambek.

"Izin untuk sang istri yang merengek untuk tidak ditinggalkan? _Well_ , kau sukses membuatku pusing, Nyonya."jawabnya asal. Ia beranjak berdiri. Menatap malas sang istri yang masih merajuk lalu menepuk puncak kepala pirang wanitanya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat lalu pulang. Itu seharusnya tak jadi masalah, kan, Nyonya?"

"Ta-tapi ..." Ino segera meraih telapak tangan Shikamaru, mencoba melarangnya pergi.

"Aku mau berangkat kerja, bukan ingin selingkuh." Ia mengangkat bahunya pelan. Menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Ino perlahan.

Ino akhirnya mengalah. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya tak rela.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia sebenarnya tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bekerja juga untuk sang istri, kan?

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Anggukan yang diberikan Ino menjadi salam perpisahan sementara. Uhm, agak sedikit hiperbola, ya?

* * *

Telat. Shikamaru sudah tahu dari awal. Saat sampai ruangannya, pria Nara itu langsung disuguhi seabrek kertas-kertas berisi laporan yang harus ia kerjakan. _Mendokusai_! Andai saja Ino mengerti akan posisi suaminya di perusahaan ini, pasti semuanya tak akan semerepotkan ini. Tapi yaaa sudahlah, sudah terlanjur.

Ia memijat pelipisnya, pening mendadak menyerang. Setengah dari setumpuk berkas yang menggunung itu akhirnya terselesaikan. Untung saja Shikamaru jenius, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memutar otaknya.

 _Drrrtt ... drrrttt ... drrrtt ..._

 _Nara Ino's calling ..._

Shikamaru meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan mendapati Ino lah yang menghubunginya, dengan segera ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _"Moshi-moshi!" Ino berseru dengan suara riang._

"Ya, Ino?"

 _"Kau akan segera pulang, kan, Shika?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru lantas

menengok pada jam dinding berwarna hijau di sudut ruangan. Jam tiga. Sementara pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ah, ya. Sebentar lagi." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

" _Okay_! Aku tunggu, ya? Cepat pulang, Shika ...! aku merindukanmu!" terdengar kikikan pelan dari seberang sana, membuat Shikamaru ikut terkekeh juga. wanitanya itu benar-benar!

"Ya, aku juga."

 _Bip_.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Membuat Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya pelan. Suara Ino yang begitu ceria itu, ia tak bisa mengecewakan wanitanya. Tapi saat melihat pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, kepalanya kembali pusing. Merepotkan.

Ia harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kalau tak mau melihat istrinya kembali merajuk karena ia pulang telat. Hidupnya ditentukan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit ke depan!

* * *

" _Tadaima_ ,"

Sepi. Ke mana Ino? Itulah yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang. Bukankah ia akan menunggunya? Shikamaru melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, tepat pukul empat. Jadi, ia tidak telat, kan? Lantas, ke mana istrinya itu sekarang?

Mengedikan bahu, pria bermarga Nara itu lanjut melangkah masuk. Ia enggan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, cukup saja menguras otaknya selama setengah jam tadi. Destinasinya adalah ruang pribadinya bersama sang istri. Sambil melonggarkan dasinya, ia berjalan santai menuju kamar di sudut ruangan.

 _Cklek_.

Saat ia membuka pintu, saat itu pula lah ia _speechless_ melihat kamarnya penuh dengan cahaya yang berpendar dari lilin. Kelopak-kelopak mawar bertaburan di seluruh lantai, menguarkan aroma khas yang mengingatkan dirinya pada aroma sang istri. Sebenarnya, ini ada apa?

Arah atensinya secara refleks tertuju pada ranjang di sudut ruangan dengan kelambu berwarna merah muda, yang di mana ada sosok sang istri yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang kue _tart_. Tapi, yang membuat Shikamaru menatapi Ino tanpa berkedip bukanlah kue tart berlapis coklat yang dibawa sang istri, tapi apa yang dikenakan istrinya lah yang membuatnya hanya bisa diam tak berkedip!

 _Lingerie_ berwarna ungu muda dengan potongan dada yang sangat rendah, sangat minim, dan sangat _sexy_!

"I-no?" Shikamaru masih _speechless_. Apalagi saat sang nyonya Nara tersenyum dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Otanjoubi omodetou ne_ , Shikamaru." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengarahkan blackforest cake itu pada Shikamaru, menyuruh sang suami untuk meniup lilin yang tertancap di atas kue. "Sebelum tiup lilin _, make a wish_ dulu, yaaa?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia pejamkan mata sejenak lalu kemudian meniup lilin dengan angka 26 yang terpasang di sana. Setelah meniup lilin, Shikamaru meraih potongan coklat yang menempel pada kue, lalu menyuapi potongan coklat itu pada Ino.

Ino dengan senang hati menerima potongan coklat yang diberikan Shikamaru.

 _Cup_!

Shikamaru membuang kue yang masih ada di tangan Ino, lalu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir sang wanita.

"Hey, _Baka_! Itu kue yang sudah susah payah kubuat! Kenapa kau buang begitu saja!" seru Ino kencang saat ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

Pria itu mengedikan bahu tak peduli, ia kembali mecium sang istri dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Siapa peduli dengan kue, heh? Buat apa kue kalau ada sajian yang lebih menggiurkan?

"Ino, kau adalah makananku malam ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyeringai seksi.

Ino melotot. "Hey, dasar _pervert_!" gerutunya pelan. "H-hey, kyaaaa!"

Dan jeritan itu jadi awalan saat Shikamaru mendorong Ino ke ranjang.

* * *

*** END ***

A/N: okay, aku curcol dulu, ya? Lagi-lagi ini the power of kepepet. Rencana awalnya mau buat jauh-jauh hari biar nggak asal jadi kayak gini, tapi apa daya, gagal juga rencanaku.

Dan fic di atas ini di luar ekspetasi, jauh malah. Sama kayak fic-fic ku yang laen juga sih wkwk. Niatnya ini mau dibikin ala MV-nya BEAST yang Gotta go to Work itu lho. Tapi kok jadinya kayak gini yha? /nangesh

Dan, aku tau ini telat. Gomen *tear* tapi serius aku gamau ngelewatin event besarnya ShikaIno ini. Otp tercintaku.

Oh, ya! OTANJOUBI OMODETOU NE SHIKAMARU, INO! Sampai kapan pun kalian akan tetap jadi kesayangannya akuuuuuuu *love*

Oke ini belum end beneran. Silakan scroll ke bawah yha wkwk

* * *

*** OMAKE ***

Ino meringkuk di dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Jari-jarinya bermain di atas dada bidang sang suami. Membentuk tulisan-tulisan abstrak yang iseng ia lakukan untuk menggoda Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum samar, matanya sayu tanda ia kelelahan.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. "untuk?" ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap sang suami yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Semuanya."

"Ya!"

"Dan ... selamat ulang tahun juga, Ino." Shikamaru mengelus rambut pirang istrinya dengan sayang. "Hari ini kita pergi ke mana pun kamu mau. Hari ini pekerjaanku free," tambahnya.

Senyum Ino melebar. " _Okay! Arigatou ne_ , Shikamaru."

"Hm."

*** OWARI ***


End file.
